


My Lady ~Epilogue

by wth_am_i_writing



Series: My Lady [2]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM Scene, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Cock & Ball Torture, Contracts, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, F/M, Frottage, Impact Play, Lace, Light Masochism, Living Statue - Freeform, M/M, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Second Person, Resistance Play, Riding Crops, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, escorts of a sort, sub!Hongbin, sub!VIXX, switch!Hakyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wth_am_i_writing/pseuds/wth_am_i_writing
Summary: Hongbin missed his friends, so you asked one to stay.





	My Lady ~Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on February 14, 2014.
> 
> Original Happy Valentine’s Day! I can’t believe I managed this! It’s crazy! I should be sleeping, but I wanted this done and up before today was over and I knew I wouldn’t be able to work on it later. I’d been thinking of continuing in this universe for a while, and an anon had requested it at as well. I really enjoyed writing this piece, though it’s a bit more PWP than the original. It’s a sequel/epilogue to “My Lady”, but I don’t have plans to expand this universe further unless I get a lot of requests. Anyway, I feel like this is pretty sweet and romantic as far as my work goes, so it’s fitting for Valentine’s. Hope you guys enjoy!

N’s eyes trailed up and down Hongbin, taking in his features. Hongbin stood motionless by your side, holding a tray of drinks. You’d dressed him in matte leather pants and a purple and black patterned button down shirt. His eye was half-lidded and trained on the ground to avoid N’s gaze.

“Please, sit down,” you instructed N as you got yourself comfortable in a chair. N nodded, smiling as he sat. The man had been dropping in about once a week since the contract had been signed in order to provide advice and check up on Hongbin. Each time, you’d taken him to the Western-style sitting room in Auntie’s home.

“This is new,” N commented. “It’s almost as if he isn’t even breathing.”

“Ahh, yes. We discussed it after your last visit,” you said, looking up at Hongbin. You reached out and ran your fingers down his thigh, enjoying the way he tensed the muscle under your touch as he tried to stay still. “I don’t mind if he pretends to resist in private, but if I take him anywhere where he might be subject to dealing with others, it might cause a problem… So we decided to train him to be a living statue. At least then I would have an excuse to give others.”

“That’s actually an interesting solution,” N laughed. “He always did like to pretend he wasn’t affected by others’ touches. It’s a fitting game to play.”

“Yes. He really seems to enjoy it. It’s quite difficult to do though. We’ve been working on it all week, but he still has a long way to go. In a way, today is the first real test drive,” you explained, running your fingers up the back of Hongbin’s thigh. “But I don’t really go out much with him, so I don’t know how much we can use this.”

“Well, he’s doing a splendid job. It’s as if he’s a fine Italian marble statue,” N praised.

“Thank you,” you answered for Hongbin. “Would you like something to drink?”

“May I?”

“Hongbin,” you directed. Hongbin stepped forward, carefully lowering down to one knee to present the tray of drinks to N. N cooed in delight at the action as he selected a drink from the tray.

“It looks like the training really is coming along well,” he complimented as he brought the glass to his lips. You snapped and Hongbin rose, returning to your side.

“He likes to leave the play-resistance to the bedroom. He’s actually rather obedient otherwise. He’s a very good boy.” You brought your hand to the small of Hongbin’s back and held it there.

“How have you been otherwise?”

“To be truthful, I still don’t think I’m cut out to be his master. I ask for his consent too much, but I want to make sure he’s happy. I guess I give a bit more say than I should but… But I think things are going well. I’m very pleased with him,” you explained, looking down at the floor.

“Would you mind if I talk with Hongbin in private?” N asked, causing you to snap your gaze up to him. “You may be able to talk freely about him, but he might not be able to say his true feelings with you here.” Your stomach knotted with a sudden wave of anxiety. Looking up at Hongbin, you questioned whether he was ok with you leaving with your eyes. He looked at you from the corner of his eye then back away.

“It’s fine,” you said, chocking down your reservations. You stood and turned to leave. “I’ll be waiting outside. Hongbin, you can relax.” You swiftly exited the room, closing the door behind you as you did. Sliding down the door, you pressed your ear to the wood in hopes that you could still hear the conversation.

“Go ahead and sit,” N’s muffled voice instructed. There was a pause before he spoke again. “How have you been fairing. Tell me honestly.” Your chest became tight at the question, fearing a bad response.

“I’m happy. She lets me clean and she disciplines me well. She’s not too strict and she’s very gentle with the aftercare… But sometimes she goes a little hard and she’s the one that needs comfort more than me.” You sighed in relief at Hongbin’s words.

“The way she spoke earlier made it sound like your relationship was quite equal. Are you satisfied with that?” N asked.

“It’s true she asks my opinion a lot, but it’s just because she doesn’t want to push me. Honestly, we’re not too good at reading each other yet. I think she’s still scared sometimes.”

“It takes time. You might not achieve the level of connection with her that we have for a long time.”

“Aah, that’s true… We’ve been together for years. How _is_ the old curator? I haven’t heard anything about him since he left you to train me.”

“Opening another Museum.”

“Aaaugh, that old pig,” Hongbin complained, voice harsher that you were used to hearing. N broke out into rich laughter.

“I can’t disagree. He only contacts me when there might be problems with our Museum. He’s having too much fun with the new pups and kittens.”

“Really… You’re a much better Dom than he ever was.”

“Do you miss the museum?” N asked, voice suddenly very serious. You sat up straight, tensing at the question.

“No. My Lady’s bed is warm.” You instantly relaxed at the words. “But I miss you and Ken and Ravi.” Your chest tightened in guilt. You hadn’t taken him back to see his friends at all. “But I don’t think I want to go back if I don’t have to. As long as My Lady will put up with me, I’ll stay.” You sighed, cursing at how nerve wracking this whole process was.

“Don’t stay if you don’t actually want to be with her,” N warned.

“I like her. I like her a lot. She’s a good master. I want to stay,” Hongbin confirmed.

“You’re not just saying that because she can hear you through the door?” N asked. You tensed, leaping to your feet. Hongbin laughed.

“No. It’s the truth,” he chuckled.

“That’s good,” N cooed, satisfied. “Then maybe we should call her back in?”

“Maybe,” Hongbin agreed, voice still filled with laughter. He sounded so comfortable with N in such a setting that you were almost jealous. You opened the door, pushing it open just enough for half your body to be visible. Hongbin had taken the seat you were in earlier and rested the drinks on the coffee table.

“I take it you’re done talking?” you asked, raising your eyebrow at them. Hongbin looked away in embarrassment while N broke out into a wide grin.

“Yes, we’re done,” N said as he rose to his feet. You reentered the room, closing the door behind you. “Congratulations. I’m glad to see that the contract won’t be terminated.”

“Me too,” you agreed, staring at Hongbin over N’s shoulder.  His long hair completely covered the top half of his face, leaving just his smile visible.

“It’s the Museum’s tradition to throw a small party to commemorate such events. We’d like to invite you back for an event sometime this week,” N announced. You met his gaze and smiled.

“That would be great, but we might be a little busy this week. We’re moving back to my apartment. Auntie is a bit… _nosey_.”

“Then we’ll work around your schedule,” N assured. You nodded. “Please send me your plans for the week and I will work out the arrangements.”

“I’ll be sure to. Thank you, N,” you said, reaching out to take his hand in yours.

“It’s my pleasure,” N replied, patting your hands. “I’ve been here long enough. I should probably get going.” N started to pull his hand away, but you tightened your grip. You glanced over N’s shoulder at Hongbin, who was getting up, then back to N.

“Are you busy this afternoon?” you asked.

“Not especially,” N replied, tone curious to know what you were getting at.

“Would you like to join us for a scene?” Hongbin choked at the suggestion, amusing you greatly, especially when N’s face lit up and he cooed in delight.

“I would be honored,” N accepted.

“Hongbin, go prepare the bedroom,” you directed. Hongbin quickly bowed before he scurried towards the door. As he passed you, he gave N a stink eye. You slapped his ass as punishment.

“I’ll have Auntie pay you for your extra time, since this isn’t part of the match-making agreement,” you said to N as soon as you were sure Hongbin was gone.

“Don’t worry about it. You’re asking me because he said he missed me, right?” N asked, shaking his head.

“Well, it’s not like I don’t have ulterior motives,” you laughed, “but I think he’d like it if you could stay a little longer.”

“You’re too kind,” N smiled.

“Is it a bad thing?”

“I don’t think so.  I think Hongbin needs some in his life.” You stared down at the floor in embarrassment.

“Shall we write up a contract?”

“I don’t have anything against what you’re into, so I think we’ll be fine. As long as I’m pleasing My Lady and Hongbin, I’ll be fine,” N explained.

“You’re a brave man.”

“I’m a terrified man, I just don’t let others know it in certain situations,” N corrected.

“Maybe I should ask you to be my mentor then.”

“You’ll become more confident with time,” N reassured you.

“Hongbin’s probably readied the room by now,” you said, quickly changing the subject. N nodded and allowed you to lead him through the house to your bedroom. Up a flight of stairs and just down the hall, your room—the guest room—was easy to locate and access. Auntie’s house was much more modest than the Museum, but still put the average home to shame. When you reached your door, your heart fluttered. Allowing N past this door meant allowing him into a very personal space. With a deep breath, you pressed the door open.

N cooed, eyes instantly landing on Hongbin, who was standing near the canopied bed. You smiled. He was already assuming his role like a good boy. It was time to assume yours. Straightening, you crossed the room to him, leaving N at the door. Reaching up, you stroked his chin. No reaction. Your smile widened to show teeth.

You turned his head to the side and tilted it back slightly so his neck was bared. Sliding your hands down to his shoulders, you pressed down until he relaxed them. Next, you positioned his arms, one on his hip and the other by his side. With both hands, you tilted his hips, spreading his legs slightly with your foot until his weight rested on one leg.

“Isn’t he perfect?” you complimented as you turned back to N.

“A stunning work of art,” N agreed, stepping closer to you. When he was close enough, N reached out and brushed Hongbin’s arm. No reaction. You reached for the top button on N’s double-breasted suit jacket. His gaze dropped to your fingers as you played with the button. You undid it, then slid your fingers down to undo the second. Peelings back the jacket slightly, you slid your hand in to reach the inner buttons. As annoying as double-breasted jackets were to put on and take off, they looked incredibly handsome and gave you an excuse to touch more. N’s stomach tensed momentarily under your touch.

“I want to see you mess with him. Test how well he can stay like that. If he breaks his form, I’ll punish him,” you said as you worked the inner buttons undone.

“Yes, My Lady,” N agreed, voice turning submissive yet naughty. You pushed the jacket open, bringing your hands to N’s sides.

“But before that, undressed me,” you ordered, looking up into N’s eyes. His eyes twinkled and a mischievous smile spread across his lips.

“Yes, My Lady.” He stepped closer to you, hands tentatively reaching around you. Your bodies were practically touching, your hands still on his waist as he brushed your hair over your shoulder. As N’s fingers sought out the zipper on the back of your dress, you slid one hand down to begin palming him through his trousers. He pulled the zipper down slowly, the fingers of his free hand finding your flesh as it was revealed.

When he reached the end of the zipper at the small of your back, he pulled away and lowered to his knees. Gathering the hem of your skirt in his fingers, he pushed the skirt up. N’s breath caught as his eyes trained on your red lacey thigh-high stockings. His tongue darted out over his lips as he shifted, gaze following the rising hem of your skirt.

“Do you like lace?” you asked him as he pushed the skirt up to where the stockings met your garter clasps.

“I do, My Lady,” N hummed. He shifted again and rose back up, bringing the dress with him. You lifted your arms up and allowed him to pull the cloth up and over you head. He hummed again at the sight of your lingerie. You had chosen Hongbin’s favorite set of lingerie for the occasion—a black matte leather demi-bra with red lacing detail that veiled your breasts, a matching leather garter belt under red lacey hipster panties, and red lace thigh highs. “May I touch?” N asked, voice a little breathy.

You hummed consent, holding his gaze as he sunk back down to his knees. As his fingers caressed your calves, tracing the designs on the lace. You lolled your head back to look at Hongbin. He hadn’t moved at all except for the fact that he’d trained his eye on the two of you. His breathing as shallow as ever; he was doing a good job of keeping control. N’s lips pressed against your bare thigh, reminding you of his presence. His fingers curled into the elastic around the top of your thigh-highs as he began to lap at your skin. Shifting your weight to that leg, you brought your other around to trail your toe up his quads.

When his teeth hooked on your garter, you pushed his head away, ruffling his hair and exposing one of his eyebrows in the process. The garter snapped back unpleasantly against your leg, but the expression on N’s face made you forget the pain. You reached down and ruffled his hair more, drawing a disdained “oo” from his lips as he closed his eyes and turned his head away.

“I think that’s enough for now,” you sighed, bringing your foot down. “Prepare yourself for Hongbin.” N nodded and pushed himself back up. He slid his coat jacket off and placed it in your waiting hands. You hung it on the back of the chair Hongbin had brought in and placed by the nightstand. When you returned your attention back to N, he was unbuttoning his shirt. He stopped halfway down, his undershirt exposed. You fought back the urge to lick your lips as you crossed the room to the dresser. Hongbin had laid out his favorite toys on the top: a crop, a ball gag and a metal cock ring. You selected the crop and returned to N and Hongbin, twirling it as you walked.

“Neither of you are allowed to cum until I say so,” you directed. “N, you’re allowed to touch and smack, but don’t get too rough with him or I’ll gag you and put you in the corner. Hongbin is my most _precious_ possession. Only I can mar his skin.”

“I understand, My Lady,” N replied as he rolled his shirtsleeves up. He fixed his hair so his forehead and brows were once again completely covered then stepped up to Hongbin. N brought his hands to Hongbin’s neck, caressing it as he leaned into Hongbin’s ear and murmured dirty words. Hongbin’s eye focused on you, the dark pool turning hazy as N’s lips found his Adam’s apple. N’s fingers found the buttons on Hongbin’s shirt and began tugging them undone. You paced until you found the perfect position to watch from, Hongbin’s eye following you.

N’s knees softened as he began to trail kisses down Hongbin’s neck to his chest, hand disappearing under Hongbin’s shirt as he continued to undo the buttons. N stopped at Hongbin’s sternum, teething and licking at the tight flesh as his hands roughly massaged and slapped Hongbin’s sides and chest. Hongbin kept his eye trained on you, continuing to resist moving and making noise even as his breath sped up. The snap of N’s firm, controlled slaps on Hongbin’s pecs filled the air. Finally satisfied, N continued down, teething Hongibn’s abs as he pushed his shirt open wider.

You stepped to the side, adjusting your view as N began palming and teething Hongbin through his leather pants. Hongbin was slightly more than half erect, his bulge very obvious in those tight pants. N smacked Hongbin’s balls, causing Hongbin to suck in a sharp breath as his abdominals twitched—but he didn’t flinch or move otherwise. You smirked, tapping the crop on your hip as you crossed your arms across your chest.

N continued to fondle Hongbin, squeezing, biting and slapping harder and harder with each passing second. He worked Hongbin to a full erection. You knew it had to be uncomfortable, that Hongbin was probably screaming internally. When he wasn’t confined to being a statue, he would snarl and bite and beg until you unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. It would only be a matter of time before Hongbin snapped. His breathing had become sharp, his lips parted just enough for air to pass through. Every muscle was tensed as he tried to keep control.

N pulled back, running his hands down Hongbin’s leather clad thighs, then back up to cup and squeeze his ass. You stepped to the side again to watch as N kneaded the muscles. He leaned forward, taking the zipper to Hongbin’s pants into his mouth and pulling it down. He slapped Hongbin’s ass before bringing his hands around and pulling Hongbin’s dick out. He pumped it a few times before teasing the tip with his thumb. Hongbin’s eye twitched, the direct stimulation getting to him.

“Will you suck him?” you asked N.

“If My Lady wants me to,” N responded, reaching for one of the condoms Hongbin had laid out on the nightstand. After sheathing Hongbin, he pulled him up so the head was pointed at the ceiling and gently teethed the underside of Hongbin’s cock. Hongbin trembled, choking back a needy whimper as he just barely managed to stay in position. You smirked as N’s hand slid between Hongbin’s legs. Hongbin’s knees buckled, a small moan escaping his lips as he tried to compose himself.

“That’s enough,” you decided, stepping forward and placing the end of the crop on N’s shoulder as a warning. “No use in setting him up to fail at this point. Where are you touching him?”

“His ass and perineum,” N answered, as he pulled back, voice husky and deep.

“You can relax, Hongbin,” you directed. No sooner had the words left your mouth than Hongbin had his hand buried in N’s hair. Growling, he jerked N to the side and let go. N lashed out right back, striking Hongbin hard enough on the thigh that you were sure he’d left a red mark or a bruise. Angered, you swung the crop, striking him on the back with a crisp crack.

“You’ve gotten good at that, My Lady,” N groaned, reaching back to tentatively touch where you struck him. His pained tone was laced with pleasure and you’d half a mind to strike him again.

“Leave the punishing to me,” you hissed.

“Yes, My Lady,” N said, bowing his head. His hands reached up to rearrange his bangs as soon as he was finished talking. You brought the crop to his hands in warning.

“You don’t like showing your forehead?” N remained silent. You tapped his hands in warning. He retracted them obediently. You stepped forward and buried your hand in his hair, ruffling it until both of his eyebrows and part of his forehead were visible. He flinched, visibly bugged by the disturbance of his hair. “Leave it like that.”

 “Yes, My Lady,” N submitted, less than happy with his punishment.

“I’ll cuff your hands behind your back and gel it up if I catch you touching it. This is your punishment, you understand?” N nodded, keeping his eyes trained on the floor. You sighed, shaking your head. Turning to Hongbin, you stepped closer. You brought the crop up and struck Hongbin on the chest hard enough to leave a thin pink welt. He hissed, flinching as the flat tongue at the end of the crop caught his nipple. “And, _you_ _know_ better than to do that to a guest.” You struck him again, making sure to catch his other nipple. You caught his dick twitching from the corner of your eye and you knew he enjoyed it.

“Turn around and get on the bed,” you barked. Bowing his head, Hongbin did as told. “Keep on all fours, I want your ass in the air.” Hongbin assumed your desired position, feet hanging off as his knees pressed into the edge of the bed. Pressing his calves apart, you positioned yourself between them. You reached forward and cupped his ass through the tight leather.

He pressed back into your touch, moaning as you pulled back and struck him with the crop. You struck him again before running the tip down his outer thigh and slapping his other cheek with your hand. Bringing your hands back to his ass, you massaged the muscles roughly, alternating between cracking the crop against him and slapping his outer thighs. Small gasps and moans spilled from his lips and the way his body bent and reacted to your touch, your strike, was gorgeous. Had he not already been sheathed in a condom, he probably would have been dripping all over the sheets.

Glancing back at N, you hissed a warning at his naughty hands, reminding him not to touch himself. You ordered him to completely undress as you rotated the crop and began to strike at Hongbin’s balls. The quiet hisses that Hongbin made with each strike sent jolts of pleasure through you. You increased the power behind each strike before lifting your arm high and cracking the crop loudly across his ass. He shuddered, moaning loudly. He was so close to coming, but you wouldn’t let him yet. You stepped back, grabbing a latex glove and a bottle of lube from the nightstand.

“Get up and play with him,” you directed N, tossing the items at N’s knees and catching his chin with the crop. You tilted his head back before trailing the crop down his neck and to the side. N had obediently stripped down, his erection standing tall. “I want to watch Hongbin melt under your fingers.” You tapped the side of his neck twice before pulling away completely. He rose to his feet as you went to the chair you’d hung N’s suit jacket on and settled down.

N placed the glove and lube on bed beside Hongbin’s knee. Hongbin growled low in his throat as N stroked up and down his leather clad thighs. N shushed him, grabbing Hongbin by the waist and hoisting him upright. Propping Hongbin back on his chest, N roved over Hongbin’s chest, just out of your view. He slid Hongbin out of his shirt and tossed it to the floor.

Hongbin growled as N shoved him back down. He shirked away from N’s touch, muscles twitching as N’s fingers roved over and traced the welts you’d left on Hongbin’s back the night before. N cooed in delight at the sight of the fine red marks, paying special attention to them—making sure Hongbin squirmed. You shifted in your seat when N’s hands finally met the top of Hongbin’s pants. He reached around and unfastened the belt and button before grabbing Hongbin’s hips and pulling them back to meet his.

N moaned when his dick met the leather, Hongbin sucking in a sharp breath as he shifted the position of his hips. N began thrusting, stomach and cock twitching. Hongbin met each thrust, small growls of disdain escaping his lips as he hung his head. It was quite obvious the two had fucked before. The notion sent shocks of jealousy and desire through you—you wanted to pry N off and take Hongbin back, but you resisted. As much as you wanted to repossess Hongbin, it wasn’t often that you got to see him in such a position and it was beautiful.

After a few moments, N stilled and pulled back. He hooked his fingers in the top of Hongbin’s pants and began to peel them off, taking Hongbin’s underwear with it. The pants were so tight they took a while to work off, despite the fact that Hongbin was quite petite for his height. Once they were past Hongbin’s thighs, N lifted Hongbin’s legs and worked the pants completely off. With Hongbin bare assed, N immediately reached for a condom and put it on.

You raised your eyebrow at N’s back but kept quiet. The show he was putting on was quite good. He put the latex glove on his right hand and poured lube on it and his dick.  After a few strokes on his own cock, he pressed Hongbin’s asscheek open and poured lube on his ass. Hongbin hissed at the sensation, back arching down. N brought his hand around again and began stroking Hongbin’s neglected cock.

You grabbed the extra bottle of lube from the nightstand and poured some on your fingers. As N brought his hand back around to Hongbin’s ass, you parted your legs and slid your hand down your panties. You’d been wet and wanting for a while, but the sight of N playing and teasing Hongbin’s asshole drove you beyond patience. You licked your lips, pressing a finger into yourself as N slapped Hongbin’s asscheek. Hongbin growled, flinching away. N shushed him, roughly grabbing his hips and pulling them back.

N began thrusting again, dick between Hongbin’s asscheeks, head lolling back at the friction and fingers digging into Hongbin’s hips. A moan welled up in your throat as you watched Hongbin arch and press back, dick twitching in need. You stifled it down. Pulling your finger out, you stood. You’d had enough of just watching. Crop in hand, you approached N. Grabbing his hips, you pressed yourself firmly to his back. He stilled.

“Keep moving,” you commanded, pressing up on your toes so your hips were even with his ass. Rolling your hips foreword, you began to control his thrusts from behind. You buried your face in his shoulder muscles, just barely able to see over his shoulder to Hongbin’s arching back as you teethed and nipped at N’s flesh. Flowing fluidly with N’s hips, you allowed your hands to wander his body, the crop hanging from your wrist via a safety strap. You settled on his chest, massaging and teasing his nipples until he moaned. Pinching and tugging at them, you made damn sure to thoroughly abuse them. You pressed down N’s abs, digging your nails in as you approached his hips.

With one hand, you grabbed his hip. You gripped the crop and brought it to just above the base of N’s cock. Grinding your hips against his ass, you struck N. He moaned, shuttering and bucking hip hips forward. The response sent shocks straight to your crotch. You repeated this again and again until you were almost certain N was about to cum. You pulled your body back, dragging him back by the hips. Both men whimpered at the loss of friction, but you didn’t care. It was time for them to turn their attentions you.

“Get on your back, Hongbin,” you ordered, voice rough but filled with desire. Hongbin stared back at you defiantly. Not having any of it, you brought the crop to the back of his thigh in warning. This time he did as told. He settled onto his back, legs hanging over the side and feet touching the floor. His straining erection stood exposed and vulnerable. Grabbing a new glove and condom from the nightstand, you shoved them onto N’s chest. He looked at them for a moment before it clicked in his mind what you’d meant by the action.

As N began stripping off the old latex, you crawled on top of Hongbin. Keeping your hips high, you leaned down to kiss Hongbin. When he turned his face away, you gripped his chin and turned it back. His eye was filled with lust and need, but he snarled at you. Squeezing his cheeks, you shushed him. When he calmed down, you relaxed your grip and leaned down to kiss him. He resisted at first, but you coaxed his mouth open.

“My Lady,” N prompted, drawing your attention away from Hongbin. His voice was strained and extremely needy. “What would you like me to do?”

“Fuck me with your fingers,” you commanded, pulling away from Hongbin’s lips just enough to answer.

“Yes, My Lady,” N agreed, his gloveless hand hesitantly touching your thigh. You returned your attention to Hongbin, working your lips and tongue against his as you brought your hands up to behind his ears. You dragged your nails against the skin there, causing Hongbin to shutter into your kiss.

N carefully peeled your panties back and down your legs. He poured lube over you, quickly following it with the gloved fingers. You sighed into your kiss with Hongbin as the lube quickly began to warm you. Breaking the kiss, a moan escaped your lips as N pressed a gloved finger into you while simultaneously pressing up against your clit with his ungloved thumb. You pressed back onto his finger, enjoying the way it writhed within you.

You diverted your attention back to Hongbin, kissing down to his neck. You nipped at the tender flesh where his jaw met his neck. Hongbin’s hands found your shoulders and he hugged you desperately, squeezing tightly as he whimpered. You continued down his throat, occasionally biting hard enough to leave behind a red mark. N’s lips met the small of your back as he slipped in a second finger. You shivered, momentarily pausing your attack on Hongbin’s neck as you adjusted to N’s fingers.

Bringing your attention back to Hongbin, you continued your slow trail down, only stopping when you reached his collar. You fingered it fondly, thrusting your hips back onto N’s fingers as he drove you to climax. You shuddered, mind going blank for a moment, hips bucking and thrusting back. N added a third finger, milking your orgasm and building you higher. But his fingers were no longer enough.

“Stick your cock in me,” you directed N. Hongbin swallowed, his breathing picking up as the wet sound of N pulling his fingers out of you met his ears. There was a snap as N removed the glove then his hand came to steady your hips. You hated how vulnerable the position was, but you wanted to watch Hongbin.

N pressed into you with a moan, twitching and bulking once he was inside. You pushed your self up, using Hongbin for support as you stared into his eye. N began moving, building a quick and desperate pace. Hongbin’s gaze was heated, his face flushed. The momentum of N and your thrusts shook the bed enough to splay Hongbin’s hair, revealing his scarred and unseeing eye. You leaned down again to kiss him, moaning into his mouth as you and N came. N milked his orgasm, continuing to thrust until he’d stopped twitching inside you. When he finally pulled out, he collapsed on his back next to you and Hongbin.

You gave yourself a few moments to catch your breath before you pushed yourself up into a sitting position. Reaching back, you took Hongbin’s erection in hand. He whimpered desperately when you pumped him. Lifting your hips, you positioned him and pressed down. The moan that escaped his lips as you devoured his cock sent shivers down your spine. He filled you, his cock and the familiar motion of his hips turning you on much more than N had.

“Touch me,” you ordered, looking him straight in the eye. He swallowed, hips colliding into yours as he reached up to caress your rib cage. His hands were hot and felt good. You lolled your head back, speeding up the pace of your thrusts as you drug your nails down his stomach, his muscles twitching deliciously. N’s heated gazed bore into you, but you didn’t care. Your third climax was definitely the best, Hongbin practically crying as you came together. Mindlessly high, you milked him in an attempt to prolong your own orgasm. It wasn’t until he softened slightly that you pulled away.

“Good boy,” you cooed breathlessly as you collapsed on top of Hongbin. You scrambled up his body to press light kisses on his jaw, cheek and eyes—especially his scarred one. Hongbin’s arms wrapped tightly around you, squeezing you to the point you felt like he might cut off your ability to breathe.

“I love you, love you,” he murmured into your collarbone, whispering your name over and over. N shifted awkwardly beside you and made to get up. Your arm shot out, grabbing his and pulling N back down. Hongbin loosened his grip, allowing you to sit up.

“You were wonderful. A good dom and a good sub. It was more than I expected.” N smiled at you, appearing more beautiful sex tossed and tired than he ever had in his tightly pressed double-breasted suit.

“I feel a bit lacking as a sub, but it was enjoyable,” N said, shifting his eyes away. Hongbin reached out and took N’s arm. He squirmed away from you and crawled on top of N.

“You piece of shit,” Hongbin murmured, voice deep and husky with afterglow. “You’re still good. Still a bastard. You did what she wanted, so shut up already.” He brushed aside N’s bangs and placed a kiss on his forehead. N pushed Hongbin away, hands immediately flying up to his hair to straighten it out.

“You’re still as mean and disobedient as ever,” N jabbed back. “But she seems to like it, so I guess it’s ok.” Hongbin laughed, sitting back on N’s stomach.

“Thank you for staying,” Hongbin said sincerely when his laughter died down. He pulled you over, kissing you gently before breaking away and looking you in the eye. “And thank you for asking him to stay.” You smiled at him, reaching up to caress his scarred eye under his hair. After a few moments you looked back at N, a mischievous smile on your lips.

“So tell me, N, these parties at the Museum, what exactly are they like?”


End file.
